


A Victim Of His Own Joke

by katie_wilson



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Being mistaken with your friend and taking advantage of it can get you into trouble. John knows, but goes into Michael's room without his permission anyway.





	A Victim Of His Own Joke

John went through lobby. After a long day of plays and interviews, he would quite welcome his bed. Or any bed, actually, as long as he could lay his throbbing head. With sleepy eyes, he thanked the receptionist for the key she gave him and took the elevator to his floor. 

He almost fell asleep leaning on the elevator doors, but he was being lifted only to the third floor, so there was no time. He stumbled across a few tables, until he reached his number. However, when sliding in the key, he couldn't just get it in the locker, even when he shifted or twisted it. He then took a proper look on the key and when seeing the number on the key, he realised that this was, in fact, the one opening the door to Michael's room. John sighed heavily and turned around to carry the key back to the lobby, or at least to Michael's room, which was on the other side of John's hotel room. 

Then, an idea came to his mind. *Why don't have a tad of a fun with this?* John thought, grinning. He looked around, if there wasn't anybody from other rooms that would notice him, and when he saw no one, he quickly unlocked the door. The key fit perfectly.

He slid into the room, flicking on the lights and had a look around Michael's smaller kingdom. There were lots of discarted shirts and trousers that John was concerned, if Michael did indeed overslept for their show and then had to rush over to the theatre. There was a book or two on his night stand next to a lamp, a towel thrown over the handle of Michael's bathroom door, but other than that nothing more from the younger man's belongings.

Suddenly, he heard a voice getting closer to the room Michael stayed in. Pressuming that it was the younger man returning, John hid behind one of the cupboards next to bed. There was a lot of dust and John feared that his white trousers will get dirty again, but he had now nothing left to hid behind. 

A smiling Michael stepped into the room. However, his smile faded away with the sight of the state his room was in, so he began to clean his clothes where it belonged - for John's misfortune it was the cupboard he was hiding behind. He could just reach his hand and touch Michael's arm, but he didn't do it. He wanted to wait, what will happen. 

Michael's clothes were carefully piled in the drawers of the wardrobe. John heard the water running, so he thought that Michael was brushing his teeth - he took the towel with him, so now his room was in its usual perfect state. But now, he realised that when Michael was pushing the clothes to the drawers, he moved the whole wardrobe as well and that caused John to be stuck behind it.

Michael returned and John's eyes widened, when Michael started to take off his shirt. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Of course, he's seen his friend naked, but that was under different conditions; he wasn't hiding, they weren't alone and the room wasn't lightened only by a dim light coming from a lamp. 

Now, it was the perfect time to get out. His six feet point five frame stood up from behind the cupboard, trying not to look at his friend, who was now full frontal naked. 

"I should get... going, I guess," John started awkwardly, trying to move out of his place, but it got quite difficult, when he stood up, because he got stuck in between the bed and another wall. He tried to crouch back down, but there was no place. His last option was a help from Michael. The youngster was still standing here, wide-eyed and confused as why was his best friend in his room, watching him change. He watched John struggle to get out from behind the cupboard and a sly grin plastered across his face. "Michael, could you please..." John implied that he has indeed difficulties with leaving the room. 

"No," the younger man said bluntly. He reached for his trousers and long-sleeved white shirt, which he used as a pyjamas shirt 

"No?" John was astonished and asked, as if he heard right. 

"Exactly. No, I won't help you. You got in here by yourself - I don't even know how or why - and you will get out of here by yourself." Michael watched John and his helpless expression and went to bed, putting on his glasses, so he could read his book. 

About five minutes from when Michael started to read, John broke the silence. "You've got a perfect thin frame, you know."

"Sweet talks won't get you out of here," Michael said, never looking up from his book. 

"No, I mean it, Michael! Your body is in nice shape." Michael was confused at John's words. He knew he wasn't a person for compliments and when he was, he said it with so much idleness that it seemed more like a forced positivity. There was definitely something going on. 

"Okay, John, why were you here, when I came in?" 

John leaned back on the wall, piercing Michael with his wonderful green eyes. "When I came to the lobby and asked for my key, the key I was given was to your room. However, I got the knowledge when I was trying to open my room with your key, and since our room is divided only by a corridor, I wanted to have some fun with that. I really didn't know that you would come here and change clothes that quickly. I thought you'd go for a pint or two after cleaning your bedroom and meanwhile I would discard your clothes back on the floor, so you would think you didn't actually do anything. It was... more of a mistake. The joke was on me; I was a victim of my own joke." John chuckled slightly at his last sentence. Michael got back to his book, but something still didn't make sense to him.

"Do your really think I've got perfect body?" 

"I'll put it this way; do you still remember the sketch with dirty Hungarian phrase book?" John asked with focused expression. 

"Yes, it's our sketch. But what is the connection between these two things?" Michael reacted. 

"I can only ask you one question. If I said you had a beautiful body-"

"Would you hold it against me? Yes I know, I know. What's up with that?" Michael put down his book and turned his head to John, who was still leaning with back on the wall, looking forward. "John, if I understand properly, you want me to get a hold of you." 

"I can't confirm it, because I'm sort of stuck behind your cupboard."

Michael stood up and walked to the front of the cupboard - right where John was. "Give me a kiss. Prove it." Michael's voice was daring, that sort of daring, which he'd heard only in the sketch, when Michael's character reported a stolen wallet and then invited John's character over to his house. 

John, of course, didn't waste a second. He leaned in and pecked Michael on lips. Then they both realised, what had just happened between them, but neither of them moved away - John partly, because he had no choice - and then John leaned in for another, this time, a passionate one. 

"Just... Michael, come on, get me out of here!" John insisted, trying to move the big piece of furniture. Michael grasped one corner and with John's help he moved the wardrobe away. In a moment there was nothing in between them, John took a step forward and was immediately in contact with Michael's lips. 

Without a warning, the taller man laid Michael on the bed and then straddled him. "Mike, you don't know how much I've wanted to do this." John leaned in for another kiss, sliding their lips together. He knew he wasn't much of a kisser, but Michael helped him with pulling their bodies even closer. Michael tangled his fingers in John's silky hair, caressing it carefully. Moving their lips in sync, it felt like the two comedians belonged together. 

A chance occured to Michael and he slipped his tongue to John's mouth, asking for an entrance. However, John ended their kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. 

"John, are we really going to... do it?" Michael asked, a tad dismayed. 

John stopped in the middle of unbuttoning a knob and leaned close to Michael's ear. "We don't have to, no. You're worried, are you, chap?" 

"Frankly, I am, John. I've never kissed a bloke before, nor doing... something else with him, though Gray was trying to do the former." Both men laughed at the thought. 

John laid next to Michael, never breaking eye contact with him. Suddenly, he took Michael in his arms and sat back, leaning on the wall. Michael was shocked at first, but eventually leaned into this new contact with his friend. 

"Why now? Why not sooner?" asked Michael. 

The taller man sighed. "It was difficult. I was, of course afraid of your reaction. What did you do, when Graham did... or didn't kiss you?"

"I don't remember me throwing a tantrum, so scratch that. I think we kissed and when Gray leaned in for another, I excused myself that I love him, but not like that. I understand though, why are blokes attracted to me; I am lovable." 

"Oh, shut up, you bighead," John laughed and tightened his grip around Michael's middle. "You're my first bloke, too." 

"Kissed only birds or what?"

"Well, I have to tell that it's nothing different from you," said John, indicating to the kisses they stole from each other. "But just in case, could you kiss me one more time?" 

Michael didn't have to be told twice; he turned to John and with a smile playing on his lips, he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. He tried once again to let his tongue loose and this time, John accessed. 

After a long pause filled with the men's moans, their meeting had to eventually come to an end. John's lips left Michael's and while the older man was fixing the buttons on his shirt, Michael laid there, still stunned by this evening. 

"I have to go and gather my key," John simply said. He walked to the door and opened it, but just as he was leaving, he said in Michael's direction. "I'll come back for more kisses; don't worry." 

 

That left Michael sleeping. Or rather not.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story came out of the Python's live show in Aspen, where John Cleese talks about the accident (or was it an accident?) between him and Michael Palin. Basically, one night at a hotel, John hides in Michael's bedroom, not expecting Michael to lay in bed and read a book, so in the end, John is the one ending in a funny and for him quite bad situation. 
> 
> This is a work of my imagination, so, of course, this is not what actually happened. However, enjoy it and I would be happy to receive any kind of comment helping me out with me writing and so on. Thank you again!


End file.
